Charlotte Amande
|affiliation = Charlotte Family; Big Mom Pirates |occupation = Minister of Nuts; Pirate |residence = Nuts Island |epithet = |bounty = Unknown |birth = December 10th |jva = Wasabi Mizuta }} "Demon Lady" Charlotte Amande is the third daughter of the Charlotte Family and a member of the Big Mom Pirates. She is a hybrid between a human and a member of the Snakeneck Tribe. She is Totto Land's . Appearance Amande is a tall, very slim, and extremely pale woman with long, light blue hair that is curled at the end. She has large lips, sullen light green eyes, and a small, almost flat nose. As a member of the Snakeneck Tribe, she has an unusually long neck (though it appears to be shorter and less flexible than those of her other two half-Snakeneck siblings, Marscapone and Joscarpone) which has a tattoo of a stripe and two hearts on it. Her face is obscured by a hat with an extremely wide brim which is easily about three times her size. When her face is visible, she usually wears a cold and melancholic expression with a lit cigarette in corner of her mouth. She wears a pair of hooped earrings, a light blue dress with vertical stripes, and a red sash around her waist. Personality Amande is very stoic and cold, always appearing to be reserved and quiet. She does not seem to show or express any emotion, but she can be expressive verbally. }} Amande is very loyal to her mother and will execute any mission she is given, with no qualms about killing enemies. She seems to be highly ruthless and sadistic at the same time, as she claims there is no meaning in slaughter without grievously tormenting the victim first as shown when she killed King Baum, she made sure that his death would be long and agonizing, even though he tried to explain himself of his powerlessness against the Straw Hats. She appears to hold care for the island she governs, Nuts Island, as she tried to stop Big Mom from destroying it. Amande even showed concern for her family as when Brûlée called out to her for help, she tried to save her. Relationships Family Charlotte Linlin Amande is very loyal to her mother as she will execute any mission for her and fight her enemies. Siblings Amande is loyal to her siblings as she joined the Enraged Army to avenge Cracker's defeat. She also tried to rescue Brûlée from Luffy when the latter held her little sister captive. Enemies Vinsmoke Family Due to being part of her mother's plot to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family, Amande is an enemy of that family. Sanji Retrieval Team After Cracker was defeated by Luffy, Amande joined an army to deal with him. When Luffy appeared at Nuts Island after capturing Brûlée, Amande tried to attack Luffy to save her sister. Fire Tank Pirates When the Fire Tank Pirates revealed their treachery and their assassination plot failed, Amande joined her family in surrounding them. King Baum Due to his unwilling allegiance to Nami, Amande showed no mercy and bisected King Baum. Abilities and Powers As Minister of Nuts, Amande has authority over Nuts Island and governs over Peanuts Town. She is capable of leading the island's Tarteships into combat. Amande is a capable warrior, as she was capable of massacring several armed knights in order to gather eggs. She has a great reputation, as Germa Kingdom princes Vinsmoke Niji and Vinsmoke Yonji recognized her as a heavyweight within the Big Mom Pirates, which is notable considering the great size and strength of the crew. Physical Abilities Amande is extremely strong, as the force of her sword strikes can cut down large number of knights equipped with metal armors and shields. While killing Baum, Amande was able to cleanly slice through his giant trunk with great ease, despite cutting him at slow speed to torment him. She also managed to cut through Perospero's extremely hard Candy Wall that is resilient enough to withstand Luffy's Gigant Pistol. Despite the size of her sword, Amande is very quick, as she rapidly moved to attack Luffy from behind. Swordsmanship Amande wields a nodachi called Shirauo. The sword is a Meito, implying that it is of very high quality. Amande is exceptionally proficient with her Nodachi Shirauo and has great cutting ability with it, as she could easily massacre an entire army of armored knights, cut apart the massive tree homie King Baum, and cleave through her brother Perospero's Candy Wall. History Yonko Saga Whole Cake Island Arc Three days before the wedding between Charlotte Pudding and Vinsmoke Sanji, Charlotte Linlin sent Amande to an island decorated with very large eggs in order to gather eggs for the wedding cake. Amande succeeded in obtaining them after massacring several knights guarding them. Two days later, Amande was on Whole Cake Island. After Monkey D. Luffy defeated Sweet Commander Charlotte Cracker, Amande and an army marched towards Luffy's location and began battling him. During the battle, Amande punished the homie King Baum for serving the Straw Hat Pirates by bisecting him vertically, making sure to make his death as slow as possible. After finishing Baum off, Amande removed Nami's Vivre Card and saw that it was from Lola. The army then returned to Sweet City with the captive Straw Hats in tow. Later, Amande attended a meeting to go over the statuses of the Sanji Retrieval Team and the Vinsmoke Family. She attended Big Mom's Tea Party and wedding ceremony for Pudding and Sanji. After Luffy started causing chaos at the wedding venue, Amande witnessed Jinbe officially resigning from the Big Mom Pirates. While the Straw Hats and Fire Tank Pirates were hiding inside Bege's fortress after the failed assassination attempt on Big Mom, Amande commented that if the fortress were destroyed, everyone inside would be thrown out. As Big Mom assaulted the fortress, the Big Mom Pirates prepared to attack anyone who left it. Just when Luffy's group, Bege's crew, and the Vinsmokes were routed by the Big Mom Pirates, the Tamatebako dropped to the base of the Whole Cake Chateau and exploded, causing the castle to topple over. As the castle collapsed, Amande fell with it. However, the Big Mom Pirates were saved when Streusen used his ability to turn the falling castle into cake. As the Straw Hats were preparing to escape from Whole Cake Island, Amande's Tarteship was among the fleet of Tarteships surrounding the Thousand Sunny. She later witnessed the Thousand Sunny using a Coup De Burst to fly away and then reported the ship's escape. Amande later went to Nuts Island, trying to dissuade Big Mom from destroying the island. She was then surprised to find Luffy, who just exited the Mirro-World with Brûlée. As Big Mom began pursuing Luffy, Amande tried to attack him, but Luffy dodged the strike. Amande remained on the island after Big Mom left it in ruins. She listened as the citizens questioned their way of life under Big Mom's "protection". Major Battles *Amande vs. egg-guarding knights (unseen) *Big Mom's army vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Nami, and King Baum Trivia *''Amande'' means "almond" in French, which follows the eating/food-themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. *Amande is left-handed, as she carries her sword in her left hand and her sheathe on her right hip. *Amande's character may be inspired by ''onryō'' or similar Japanese folklore, due to her thin and pale appearance, long hair, sadistic nature and the epithet "Demon Lady". Her height and attire consisting of a long dress and wide brimmed hat are reminiscent of the urban legend Hachishakusama. *Amande was ranked by her younger siblings as their second-favorite older sister, behind only Smoothie. References Site Navigation ru:Амандо ca:Charlotte Amande fr:Amande it:Amande es:Charlotte Amande pl:Charlotte Amande Category:Female Characters Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Smokers Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Charlotte Family Category:Crossbreeds Category:Totto Land Ministers Category:Whole Cake Island Characters